


Caminando en las sombras

by CamiSlzr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiSlzr/pseuds/CamiSlzr
Summary: Un típico/y no tan típico -espero- fanfic de Dragon age: inquisition. Con toques varios de Mary Sue (aviso de antemano)._______________________________Mel termina de forma desconocida e inexplicable en Thedas, no tiene buena memoria y aunque ha jugado la saga Dragon Age, no es mucho lo que recuerda. Ahora lucha por encontrar su lugar en un mundo hostil, que aunque siempre quiso estar en él, no se esperaba que realmente ocurriera...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Historia lenta. Primer capítulo introductorio breve.  
> Espero poder actualizar al menos un capítulo o dos al mes.  
> Normalmente las Mary Sue solo le gustan a su autor, por lo que espero no hacerla TAN desagradable para el resto.  
> Espero disfruten leyendo, hace años no escribo fanfics, así que es casi nuevo para mi :D.

Frío.

  
Es lo único que podía sentir, un frío horrible que le calaba hasta los huesos, abrió los ojos y quiso enfocar la vista, pero solo veía blanco, demasiada luz nublaba su vista y se tardó unos minutos en lograr ver correctamente. Intentó recomponerse y sentarse, “¿dónde estoy?” pensó, “¿qué pasó?”, se sentó en la suerte de “cama” –o que ella creía era una cama- se tapó la cara con las dos manos, se refregó los ojos e intentó pensar, un dolor punzante le partía las sienes y el solo abrir los ojos nuevamente significaba un esfuerzo terrible. “Yo estaba en… haciendo qué…”. Estaba agitada, tenía miedo, tal vez había sufrido un accidente automovilístico y no se había dado cuenta. “Yo… no iba viajando”. Antes de abrir los ojos, se llevó una de las manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta, notó con las manos que estaba algo rajada en algunas partes, pero ahí estaba, su celular. Lo sacó del bolsillo y trató con delicadeza de abrir los ojos, la barra de batería indicaba 50%, necesitaba saber qué hora y día eran, “Lunes 01 de diciembre de 2016, 21.46pm”. “Espera…” pensó Melissa – “es imposible que sea esa fecha… la última vez que vi esto fue hace dos días, y la hora…, hay una luz solar horrible, claramente debe ser solo pasado mediodía…”. Volvió a mirar la pantalla y pudo ver arriba un mensaje – “Sin señal”, Mel pensó que tal vez su teléfono se había dañado de alguna forma, así que intentó activar el GPS para determinar su ubicación, mientras salía “Buscando”, levantó la vista con suavidad y sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, vio muchas personas en camillas bajas, la mayoría demasiado heridos como para moverse, o durmiendo, miró el suelo, era tierra y pasto, alzó la vista: a lo lejos se podían ver murallas de piedra y torreones. “Que dem…”, su corazón estaba empezando a latir aceleradamente, casi al nivel de la taquicardia, por lo que ansiosamente volvió a mirar su teléfono, necesitaba saber dónde estaba. “Imposible determinar ubicación con GPS, intente nuevamente”. “¿QUÉ?”. Apagó su teléfono, no le servía de nada ahora. La ansiedad ya estaba pasándole la cuenta, no quería sufrir una crisis de pánico de las que había sufrido en los momentos de mayor estrés en su vida, así que quiso ponerse de pie, pero sintió una mano que le tocaba el hombro por la espalda.  
\- Satse atreipsed, ¿satse neib?  
\- ¿Perdón?  
\- … ¿Satse neib?  
Mel se giró y vio a una mujer, relativamente joven, de pelo corto y castaño claro, con unas vestimentas por no decirlo menos, extrañas, por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez era una fanática del LARP, “live action roleplaying” y que estaba disfrazada de un personaje medieval.  
\- Perdón, pero no hablo ese idioma, hablas… ¿español?, ¿do you speak english? – Mel vio la cara de la mujer, que era de profunda curiosidad.  
\- ¿Aslbah qunlat? ¿dwarva? ¿elvhen?... – La mujer decía esto mientras movía una mano e indicaba su boca. Mel pudo distinguir “qunlat” y empezó a pensar que era una broma. “Qunlat” era el idioma de los qunari. “Qunari… qunari de la saga dragon age, seguro me desmayé en medio de una convención de larpers, pero eso no puede ser, en mi país no son comunes… seguro me golpee al caer y estoy alucinando… si ella me está preguntando por qunlat, es porque estoy…” se detuvo, no quería pensar nada más, esforzarse demasiado hacía que la puntada en sus sienes fuera aún peor, y su corazón ya estaba latiendo desbocado y sentía que lo tenía en el cuello, por lo que miró a la mujer y lo más calmadamente que pudo le respondió.  
\- “Lo siento, no hablo esos idiomas, no hay nadie que hable el mío por aquí? – Mel estaba empezando a impacientarse, necesitaba preguntarle a alguien si estaba donde realmente pensaba que estaba.  
\- Ut amoidi aneus omoc tevinto… arepse – Dijo esto y se dio media vuelta, desapareciendo tras unas escaleras de piedra.  
Mel se puso de pie por fin, al hacerlo, sintió una punzada en una rodilla, se miró, y sus pantalones de mezclilla clara estaban embarrados, rasgados en varias partes y mojados hasta los muslos, su rodilla derecha tenía algo de sangre, y sus zapatillas de lona que habían sido rojas, estaban café de barro. Levantó la vista y cojeando avanzó, miró bien hacia todas partes y se sintió desmayar, estaba respirando aceleradamente, casi hiperventilando – “Esto luce como…” – Siguió caminando, vio un par de puestos, personas conversando unos con otros, y a lo lejos, vio personas con extraños y llamativos ropajes – “Skyhold…” – No podía ser posible, Mel no quería creerlo, había pasado años soñando que entraba al mundo de su juego favorito, pero en otras condiciones ideales, estar ahí tirada como estaba parecía una mala broma. Quería lanzarse al suelo y llorar, no sabía si de felicidad o de pena, pero la ansiedad y el miedo fueron tantos que sintió un retorcijón fuerte en el estómago, se agachó y en un acto reflejo, vomitó todo, sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar, y luego vio todo negro.  
\- Chica, ¿te sientes bien? – escuchó una voz relativamente familiar. Sintió que estaba en la misma especie de camilla en la que había estado en un comienzo, entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con algo que no se esperaba: un rostro moreno, muy conocido, con un llamativo bigote negro largo con sutiles curvaturas hacia cada lado, un corte de pelo similar al corte de moda en su país, corto a cada lado y largo al medio, algo levantado, pero… no podía ser, no era posible, debía ser un sueño hiperrealista de esos que había tenido a veces: Dorian, de la casa Pavus.  
Mel abrió los ojos de par en par –aún había luz de día, por lo que abrirlos tan de golpe le hizo sentir un dolor residual en las sienes – se irguió bruscamente y sintió ganas de vomitar de nuevo. Vio como la imagen de quien ella pensaba era Dorian, se ponía de pie rápidamente.  
\- Creo que no te sientes bien…  
Mel hizo arcadas, pero ya no tenía nada que vomitar, por lo que se enderezó y con los ojos llorosos miró a un increíblemente real Dorian, mucho más alto y esbelto de lo que jamás había podido apreciar en el juego.  
\- No… yo… la verdad no me siento nada de bien  
\- Eso es evidente, dime, ¿eres de Tevinter?  
Mel pensó por un momento, “esto no puede ser verdad, ¿cómo es que Dorian habla español?”  
\- ¿Tevinter? ¿Yo?, nunca he estado ahí en mi vida…  
\- ¿Nunca? Entonces ¿cómo explicas tu tevinto fluído? Arannis me informó hace un momento que había una paciente que vestía extraño y hablaba algo que le sonó como de Tevinter… Ropas raras, idioma raro, pensé que probablemente eras de Tevinter, por lo que vine y te encontramos en el suelo al lado de… lo que casi expulsas ahora, no fue una imagen muy acogedora, pero aquí estamos, ¿podrías explicarme de dónde eres? – Dorian se había vuelto a sentar al lado de Mel.  
\- Yo… no hablo tevinto fluído, hablo español, soy de américa latina – se sintió una estúpida explicando algo que sabía claramente no le entenderían, pero necesitaba decirlo para hacerlo real, ella no era de Thedas, pero ahí estaba.  
\- Espa…¿qué? – Dorian no parecía ser capaz de pronunciar la “ñ” – ¿Américómo dices? Nunca había escuchado de algo así, ¿es algún reino nuevo y joven? ¿algún sector de Thedas que desconozco? – La expresión de Dorian era de profunda duda, echó una mirada rápida a Arannis – que se encontraba de pie mirando a Melissa con la misma expresión de curiosidad que Dorian – y le habló.  
\- ¿Sairdop ri aracsub a Varric? Oerc euqel airdop emraduya… - Mel quedó perpleja, ese idioma no sonaba a nada, definitivamente no podía entender una pisca.  
Vio que la chica – Arannis – se retiraba rápidamente por la misma escalera que se había ido antes.  
\- Dijiste… ¿Varric? – Mel dijo esto y luego se arrepintió, estaba en un mundo que le era relativamente conocido, pero no tenía cómo demonios explicar cómo conocía todo. Dorian se dio media vuelta para observarla con curiosidad.  
\- ¿Conoces a Varric Tethras?  
\- … Conocer no, solo he escuchado su nombre – Mel pensó que muchos debían haber escuchado el nombre de Varric alrededor de Thedas, después de todo, era conocido como escritor –y también como él mismo -.  
\- Bueno, eso no es novedad… dejando de lado que no sabemos de dónde eres, dime, ¿cómo te llamas?  
\- Melissa Matus, tengo 28 años y soy de Chile, hablo español, y como ya te dije, vivo en América Latina, A-mé-ri-ca – Mel dijo todo esto lentamente, ella era Melissa, de Chile, tenía 28 años, hablaba español, y no sabía cómo demonios había llegado ahí.  
\- Está bien, Melissa de… Chili, que habla espaniol y es de A-mé-ri-ca, sinceramente no sé si debo creer todo lo que me dices, pero por cómo vistes, está claro que no eres de por aquí – Dorian dijo esto y sonrió levemente – Asumo que no eres una espía de algún lugar lejano y que no pretendes hacerme daño, ¿no?.  
\- ¿Es… espía?... creo que… hay una gran confusión, yo no soy espía, no sé hacer nada más que vivir, ir a trabajar, comer, dormir… no podría hacerle daño ni a un cachorro mabari.  
\- Me confundes, dices que no eres de por acá, pero si conoces a los mabari, ¿sabes que mabaris hay solo en Ferelden? – Dorian parecía intrigado nuevamente.  
\- Este… no… - pensó lentamente su respuesta – yo… no… - no supo qué responder, pero antes de que Dorian le preguntara por qué no respondía, miró hacia la escalera y por la orilla vio aparecer a Arannis y a… Varric Tethras, en persona.  
\- ¡Dorian! Em norejid euqem sabatisecen, un osac laicepse… - era una voz más grave de lo que recordaba en el juego, pensó Mel, no era tan pequeño como creía que sería, al contrario, era enorme – dentro de lo que era posible siendo enano -, sus hombros eran muy anchos, y su rostro bastante más tosco de lo que los gráficos del juego permitían, tenía cicatrices bien marcadas, pero además de eso, su expresión de jovialidad le produjo el mismo efecto que le producía mientras jugaba: simpatía y seguridad.  
\- Varric… - dijo Dorian, se puso de pie y Mel escuchó que conversaban mucho, y que Arannis también hablaba, los tres mientras hablaban le daban miradas y seguían hablando, logró escuchar “Chili”, “espaniol”, “América”…  
Dorian volvió a sentarse al lado de ella.  
\- Melissa de Chili, Varric era tu última esperanza, es un gran conocedor de Thedas, ha estado por todo Orlais, Ferelden, los caminos de las profundidades y otras regiones… pero no, jamás había escuchado de tu origen, ni de lo que dices ser tu idioma, que casualmente es el idioma de Tevinter… Arannis te cuidará hasta que te recuperes, vendremos luego, tenemos que conversar esto con la inquisidora.  
\- La… ¿inquisidora? – Mel pensó, ¿será como la inquisidora que creé en mi partida? – Puedo preguntar cómo y quién es… ella?  
\- Lifaen del clan Lavellan, otrora Heraldo de Andraste, actual inquisidora – respondió Dorian, poniéndose de pie. Mel sintió una punzada en el pecho, “Lifaen”… es el nombre que ella había puesto a su inquisidora, del clan Lavellan, maga de grietas, en el futuro casada con el comandante Rutherford… el comandante.  
\- Es… es ella ¿benevolente? – preguntó Mel.  
\- Por supuesto que lo es, aunque si quieres saber más de ella, deberías hablar con Solas… - Dorian le sonrió, y junto con Varric, se fueron, sin antes olvidar darle algunas instrucciones a Arannis.  
Arannis se le acercó, le puso las manos en los hombros y la forzó a que se recostara, Mel con desgano lo hizo, sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba como gelatina, aún sentía náuseas y el corazón en el cuello. Se miró levemente la rodilla que le había dolido, parecía que el dolor se había acentuado, vio como Arannis se agachaba, de un morral que cargaba sacaba una botella con un contenido rojo y unas telas, extendía la tela en la “camilla”, ponía el contenido de la botella ahí – una especie de crema-gel rojo brillante – lo esparcía con una herramienta de madera y le hablaba.  
\- Edeup euqadra unopoc…  
Mel la miró con cara de interrogación.  
\- Dol-er… - articuló como pudo Arannis en lo que suponía español/tevinto. Mel asumió que le iba a poner esa cosa roja… -una cataplasma curativa, pensó- en la herida de la rodilla, y que le iba a doler un poco, miró a Arannis y asintió con la cabeza, decidió que ya estando en la situación que estaba, no le quedaba más que entregarse a los cuidados de Arannis y a tratar de recordar qué rayos estaba haciendo antes de aparecer mágicamente en el imposible mundo de uno de los videojuegos que había marcado varios años de su vida.  
Sintió el contacto de la cataplasma en la herida y se quejó un poco, se reconocía cobarde cuando se trataba de sus propias heridas, pero se aguantó el llanto, luego Arannis envolvió la tela alrededor de su rodilla y la cerró con un nudo ajustado. Mel la miró con los ojos enrojecidos – llanto acumulado por el impacto de estar donde estaba y del dolor en la rodilla – y Arannis le sonrió solo con la boca, ya que sus ojos evidenciaban preocupación, se levantó, le indicó con los dedos a los otros pacientes y Mel asintió – obviamente habían personas en peor estado que ella de las cuales preocuparse.  
Estaba anocheciendo, Arannis se dispuso a reavivar la fogata que estaba en medio del improvisado campamento-sala de curaciones, y recorrió tapando con mantas a todos los enfermos del lugar – lo que le parecía una locura a Mel, estaban en medio de la montaña en un castillo, iban a morir de hipotermia… pero sin reclamar dejó que Arannis la tapara y se puso a divagar mientras sentía como el sueño la dominaba a pesar del horrible frío. “Yo… estaba…” – siguió pensando, y cuando estuvo a punto de dormirse, recordó – “De vacaciones… salí a caminar con mis amigos a una montaña de la zona lacustre, recuerdo que… me caí por un escarpado y luego de eso… solo desperté… aquí…”.  
Despertó al próximo día, con las primeras luces del amanecer “deben ser las 6am, creo”, se sentó y sintió que su rodilla molestaba mucho menos. Se puso de pie y sintió una sed y hambre horribles, su estómago rugió brutalmente y justo por atrás, apareció Arannis.  
\- ¿Seneit erbmah? – Le extendió lo que parecía una hogaza de pan algo quemado, y un tazón de latón vacío. – Ne leozop sedeup racas auga – al parecer Mel tenía cara de no entender, por lo que Arannis le indicó su tazón, y luego indicó el pozo que había a 20 pasos – Agu-a – Mel comprendió y asintió. Caminó hacia el pozo –cojeando un poco aún – y pensó “Agua de pozo sin hervir, excelente, seguro que me va a dar un dolor de estómago brutal y moriré antes de saber qué hago aquí”. Llegó al borde del pozo “Rayos, nunca he usado un pozo, me siento… inútil”, vio un cubo de agua de madera grande, un par de correas, afirmó su hogaza y su vaso en una orilla, y antes de que pudiera hundir el cubo en el pozo, sintió como de la nada alguien aparecía a su lado, dio un grito del susto y retrocedió, maldiciendo.  
\- ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS….!  
\- ¿Puedes verme? Seguro no me recordarás… - conocía esa voz, conocía ese aspecto, ese sombrero enorme… esas ropas con retazos zurcidos por todas partes, no podía ser otro que Cole.  
\- Claro está que te puedo ver, ¿podrías no aparecer sin avisar? – Mel estaba muy irritable esa mañana, suficiente de sorpresas, y si iba a ver a todos los personajes del juego, esperaba que fuera de forma pacífica, o se iba a morir de un infarto.  
\- Quisiera calmar tu dolor… pero tú tampoco sabes cuál es el origen de ese dolor… - Cole tomó el cubo y lo hundió en el pozo, mientras tiraba las correas para elevarlo nuevamente, Mel le habló.  
\- ¿Cómo es que hablas esp….tevinto? – Mel sintió que debía parecer un bicho raro, miraba muchísimo a Cole, su rostro… todo era tan igual y tan distinto a lo que ella conocía del juego, ver rostros reales no tenía comparación, y Cole se veía muy triste y preocupado.  
\- ¿Tevinto? Yo solo hablo en el idioma que tu subconsciente hable, si lo entiendes así, es porque así debe ser… - Levantó el cubo, tomó el vaso de latón de la orilla y se lo entregó a Mel.  
\- Gr…Gracias, Cole.  
\- ¿Me conoces?... pareciera que si, pero sabes que no es así. – Dicho esto, Mel pestañeó y al abrir los ojos, Cole ya no estaba ahí – “Van a hacer que me infarte…”. Tomó sorbos de agua, sabía muy distinta a la de su mundo, más pura, al contrario de lo que ella creía. Bebió todo el contenido y lo rellenó 3 veces más, devoró el pan, y cuando ya iba a volver con un cuarto vaso de agua hacia donde estaba Arannis, se encontró con Dorian frente a frente.  
\- ¡Melissa de Chili! – Dijo sonriendo.  
\- …Puedes solo llamarme Mel…  
\- ¿Mel? Si así lo quieres. Mel, tengo que informarte que la inquisidora Lifaen ha logrado hacerse un tiempo, y te espera en el salón principal, así que vengo a buscarte. Mel se asustó, no había caminado más que esos 20 pasos hasta el pozo, solo conocía Skyhold por el juego, pero parecía ser un lugar muchísimo más enorme que eso, y además, tenía miedo de encontrarse con algún otro “personaje conocido”, ya que sentía que sabía mucho de todos y que eso no iba a ser muy conveniente.  
No rechistó, solo siguió a Dorian por las escaleras por las que previamente había visto ir y venir a Arannis.  
\- No tengas miedo, hablé con la inquisidora y con Arannis, le expliqué la situación y está dispuesta a escuchar lo que tengas que decir.  
\- Espera… Dorian – Mel se detuvo, en una de las entradas al gran salón.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- Si… yo… no pude hablar con Arannis, no sé cómo llegué acá, creo que son cosas que necesito saber antes de ver a… la inquisidora. Dorian se volteó completamente y se dispuso a explicarle todo.  
\- Mira, lo que ocurre es que hace tres días, habían una serie de hombres haciendo trabajos de reparación en la torre de la entrada principal, hubo una explosión de origen desconocido, que aún se encuentran investigando, y muchos quedaron atrapados bajos los escombros, esos eran los hombres que viste con Arannis allá abajo. Durante el rescate, fuera del puente que da a la ruta al exterior, hubo una pequeña avalancha, y además de traer a los obreros, te encontraron a ti, asomando por toda esa nieve derrumbada, al borde de la muerte, si se me permite decirlo.  
Mel miró estupefacta a Dorian.  
\- Al borde de la muerte…-.


End file.
